


Breathless

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been getting quite adventurous lately, and one night, Harry convinces Louis to try a bit of breath play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: I've never written or read any breath play before, so hopefully this turned out alright. If it's unrealistic/incorrect/etc please do not freak out on me, okay, lovelies?

Louis and Harry had been getting a lot more adventurous when it came to sex lately. They'd tried some Dom/Sub stuff, and a little bit of bondage, and Louis had talked Harry into some role playing, which had been interesting.

Today, however, Harry had convinced Louis to try breath play. He'd been apprehensive about it, worried he might actually hurt Harry quite badly. But Harry had found some good articles on it and some ways to make sure they stayed safe, and he and Louis had read them together, and Harry had ensured Louis that he trusted him fully, and so Louis had agreed.

They were lying on the bed now, and Louis was kissing him feverishly. Harry had his legs wrapped around Louis' waist, and Louis was kissing down his neck, sucking little marks into the flesh every so often, and Harry was whining desperately, bucking his hips up into Louis'. They were both fully clothed, and Harry wanted that to change right this instant.

"Lou." Harry panted softly. "Too many clothes."

Louis chuckled against his neck, sending vibrations up his throat, causing Harry to hum happily. Louis sat up, still straddling Harry's waist, and pulled his own shirt off over his head, quickly followed by Harry's.

He laid back down on top of him and began kissing him again, their lips pressed firmly together as Louis fiddled with the button and zip on Harry's trousers, finally getting them both undone and pulling them off, along with his pants.

Harry then brought his agile fingers down and undid Louis' own button and zip, swiftly removing his trousers and pants and tossing them to the ground with the rest of their clothes.

He rutted his hips up into Louis', their half hard cocks rubbing together and creating a brilliant friction that caused Harry to let out a low moan. Louis bit Harry's bottom lip, tugging on it gently, and Harry dug his fingernails into Louis' shoulder blades, causing the slightly older man to let out a long groan into Harry's mouth.

Louis tore his lips away from Harry's then, trailing hot, opened mouthed kisses down his neck, and stopping at his collarbone, sucking on the flesh there, and Harry groaned loudly. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing all of his attention on the feel of Louis' lips and then suction of his mouth, the slight pain of his teeth grazing over the skin there, and his tongue flicking out to sooth the mark, before he pulled away, kissing the darkened flesh.

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he stared at Louis, nodding his head just a little. Louis knew what that meant, and so he grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers, and pushing one in up to the first knuckle. He worked it in and out slowly, and Harry was feeling restless. He just wanted to get on with it.

"More." He begged, whimpering just a little.

Louis nodded, adding a second finger, pushing them in and out, scissoring them just a bit and kissing Harry's chest as he did so, trailing his tongue around one of Harry's nipples and causing him to gasp.

Louis lifted his head from Harry's chest, looking him in the eyes, "Ready for one more?"

Harry nodded quickly, and Louis carefully slipped a third finger in. He pushed them in and out slowly at first, checking to make sure that Harry was adjusting to the stretch. Once he was sure that Harry was stretched out enough, he picked up the pace, thrusting his fingers in and out, and Harry began writhing a tad, ready for this to be over so they could move on to what he'd been waiting for.

He grabbed Louis' arm, stopping his movements.

"Everything alright, love?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, fine." Harry said. "Just...I'm ready. I'm so ready."

Louis nodded, grabbing the lube and spreading some over his achingly hard cock. He lined himself up with Harry's entrance, and they were both breathing heavily. Louis was just about to push in when Harry remembered something.

"Safe word." He said quickly.

"What?"

"I need a safe word, Lou. For if...For if I need you to stop."

"Oh, yeah. Right. Glad you didn't forget." Louis said, nodding just a bit and sounding slightly nervous. "What's the safe word then, babe?"

"Butterfly." Harry said decisively.

"Butterfly?"

"Butterfly." Harry said, grinning a little. "And don't you dare laugh."

"I wouldn't." Louis said, kissing him gently on the neck and slowly pushing in.

"Nervous?" Harry asked, gasping slightly at the feeling of Louis filling him up.

"Little bit. Not much. You trust me, right? So then I ought to trust myself."

"I trust you more than anything." Harry nodded.

Louis was fully sheathed inside Harry now, and he stayed that way for a few moments, giving Harry time to adjust. After a bit, Harry leaned up, connecting his lips to Louis' and kissing him hard, whimpering against his lips before biting his bottom one, pulling back, and then releasing it from between his teeth, listening to the soft little popping noise it made as it collided with Louis' teeth, where it belonged.

"M'ready."

Louis nodded, beginning to slowly thrust in and out. He had one hand next to Harry's shoulder for support, and he brought the other one up, hovering over Harry's neck for just a moment, before carefully wrapping around it. He wasn't putting any pressure there yet, but Harry knew it was coming soon, and just that thought alone was turning him on more than it probably should be.

Louis began picking up the pace of his hips, and Harry could feel the bed dipping slightly by his shoulder from the weight of Louis' hand supporting the majority of his upper body weight.

They stayed like that for a while, Louis rocking into Harry and occasionally letting out tiny whimpers of pleasure, and then Harry noticed that Louis wasn't tightening his grip around his throat. Not even a little bit.

"Lou?"

"Hmm?"

"You've gotta cut off at least a bit of my airflow. That's sort of the point."

"Right. Yeah, right." Louis nodded, squeezing Harry's neck gently.

Harry could feel it immediately. His air intake was lessened. Not by much, but it was enough for there to be a notable difference.

"Mm, yeah." He hummed. "Harder."

Louis began slamming into him harder, and Harry let out a breathless chuckle.

"I meant your hand, Lou. Although that's nice, too. Don't stop."

Louis nodded, tightening his hand around Harry's throat, and Harry saw something spark in his eyes. Like maybe he could feel the air as it slowly trickled through Harry's windpipe, squeezing past the force of his hand, and Harry knew that Louis was into it now. He was enjoying it. His eyes darkened, and he bit his lip in concentration.

Harry groaned, but the sound was a little different than usual, because of Louis' hand around his neck, and he dug his nails into Louis' flesh, scraping down his back and causing Louis to let out a half moan, half growl, slamming his hips forward even harder.

Now that Louis had gotten used to the feel of his hand around Harry's throat and become more comfortable with it, it seemed as though every time he got a bit more turned on, his grip tightened. Not immensely, but enough so that Harry could feel a slight difference each time, a tad more of his airflow being cut off.

It was to the point now that Harry had a slightly euphoric sense running through him at this point, tingling from the tips of his nose to the tips of his toes, and each of Louis' thrusts felt more intense than the one before, although everything else around him felt a tad fuzzy. He wasn't having any real trouble breathing, though. Not so much that he needed to use his safe word. It just felt like what he imagined it would be like to breath through a very thin straw. He was getting oxygen, and it was enough to keep him conscious, but it just wasn't quite enough to keep him alert to everything around him, instead focusing solely on the feeling of Louis pounding into him, his groans and whimpers echoing in Harry's ears.

Louis was leaned over him now, his back making a bit of an arch, as his hips thrust into Harry, and his head rested against the curly haired boys' shoulder. Harry smirked a little to himself before leaning over and nipping at Louis' earlobe, licking the shell of his ear, and Louis' hand tightened a bit more, his hips stuttering for a moment before he regained his previous rhythm.

Harry's eyes were watering just a little bit now, the feeling of Louis' hand wrapped tightly around his throat becoming a bit too much. But he wasn't passing out and he wasn't dying yet, and the tingling sensation in his body was increasing, his entire body thrumming as Louis rocked his hips. He let out an odd little squeak, Louis' hand preventing most of the sound that had been forming in the back of his throat from escaping his lips.

He began rocking his hips down onto Louis' cock, and Louis' hand tightened once more, and that was when Harry started to panic. He was nearly certain he wasn't getting any oxygen now. His airway felt completely closed off, and he felt a little lightheaded.

He breathed in deeply through his nose, but it didn't feel as though any of it was reaching his lungs. Shit. He didn't want to have to use the safe word. It had been so nice up until this point and he didn't want Louis to be too nervous to keep going. He bit his lip hard, squeezing his eyes shut and concentrating. He didn't concentrate on breathing, though. He concentrated on the feelings Louis was giving him. And as he did that, the air started to slowly make its way into his lungs. He'd just needed to calm down. If Louis tightened his hand again, though, that would be it.

Louis locked eyes with Harry then, and Harry started to have trouble breathing once more, though for an entirely different reason. Louis looked to be enjoying this a lot more than he had thought he would, and his eyes were wide and darkened with lust, there was sweat trickling slowly down his skin, and his hair was flying in every which way. He had a lip between his teeth, and his brow was creased in concentration. Harry was pretty sure he'd never looked as hot as he did in that moment.

Harry relaxed completely, feeling somehow safe with Louis over top of him like this. Safe, and incredibly turned on.

He knew he was close, but there was no way to warn Louis of that, with his hand around his throat, so he simply began grinding his hips down onto Louis' cock.

Louis must have taken the hint, because he sped up his pace, thrusting in at just the right angle so that he hit Harry's prostate with every glorious thrust. He bit down on Harry's shoulder, and it felt to Harry as if a bunch of small fireworks had been set off against his skin. He squeaked as loudly as was possible in that moment, and Louis let out a deep groan.

He began massaging Harry's neck while continuing to cut off his air supply, and Harry bit his lip hard, his breathing trying to come quickly, but not really coming at all.

He began to panic again. The more his heart rate increased, the more he needed to breathe, and the less oxygen he was able to intake, at this point. He felt a bit uneasy, a little afraid that something was going to go wrong, and just as he was about to attempt to get out a little cry of 'butterfly', Louis loosened his grip.

It was only then that Harry noticed Louis looking at him. He must have had a panicked expression in his eyes, and Louis knew why. Harry could feel tears on his cheeks, the pressure on his throat having triggered some sort of involuntary reaction, and Louis leaned down, licking them off gently, and then kissing Harry squarely on the lips, tightening his grip a safe amount, and thrusting in hard, causing Harry to let out a soft little sound from the back of his throat.

Louis broke the kiss, losing his rhythm, his thrusts coming sporadically, and that was how Harry knew he was close. Three more thrusts and Harry could feel Louis coming deep inside him, the warm liquid feeling scorching hot in Harry's current state, and every sensation running through him like sparks, while the rest of the world was hazy. Louis continued to thrust through his own orgasm, and it didn't take long before Harry was coming too, biting down on his lip hard, as he came across his own torso, and Louis gave one last little squeeze to his throat, completely cutting off his airflow for just a split second, and then letting go, leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips as he pulled out slowly.

Louis flopped down next to him on the bed, and Harry sucked in a deep breath, his lungs aching at the sudden feeling of being completely filled with air again.

"That was fucking-"

"Fantastic." Louis finished. "You sound completely wrecked."

"Feel completely wrecked." Harry laughed, noticing just how scratchy and strained his voice sounded. "Wrecked in the best possible way."

Louis sucked in a breath, and Harry turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Just...Your neck, Harry."

"What about it?"

"I've left, um. I've left a large hand shaped bruise there. It's getting darker by the second."

Harry didn't feel like getting up out of bed to go look, too worn out and absolutely blissful to be bothered to move, so he grabbed his phone off the bedside table. He brought up the camera and took a picture, examining it.

"Damn." He said softly. "Impressive. I think I might have to keep this picture, just to remember it by."

"Just promise you won't use it against me in court if we ever get into a fight." Louis laughed, and Harry laughed with him.

"Never." Harry grinned, leaning over to give Louis a kiss. "Thanks for trying this for me, Lou."

"No problem." Louis smiled. "I think I might've gotten a bit too into it for a while."

"Maybe just a little." Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around Louis tightly, neither of them bothering to clean up. "But practice makes perfect, hm?"

"Yeah." Louis nodded. "Yeah, it does."


End file.
